


Get Well Soon Seungkwan

by wooziwinks



Series: Business of Boyfriends [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Office AU, get well soon seungkwan, gyuboo, pls look away im coping, svt as coworkers, this is about seungkwans torn ligament of summer 2020, you dont really need to have read this series to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Seungkwan hurts his ankle, but his loved ones help cheer him up. // This is just lots of cute fluffy members doting on Seungkwan so we can all cope with him being on hiatus :(
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: Business of Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Get Well Soon Seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

> everyone look away im coping rn

The look on Seungkwan’s face when he fell was not one Mingyu would ever forget. 

He instantly knew that something about this time was different, because his boyfriend didn’t yell, didn’t wail and flail about on the floor, demanding attention. 

His eyes went wide and locked with Mingyu’s, and his face went pale, and his lips parted to let all the air out of his lungs. He was frozen in place, hands hovering over his ankle, but not touching. 

The moment stretched out between the two of them, Mingyu watching as Seungkwan saw in his mind’s eye everything that was going to happen next: the rushed drive to the hospital, the tense evaluations, the emergency surgery. His boyfriend was a little clairvoyant in that way - or maybe just a realist. 

The office filled with laughter at first, then more gentle voices asking if he was okay, and their coworkers crowding around him finally seeming to snap him back to reality. Seungkwan pressed a hand over his lips and shook his head once, answering firmly, 

“No, I’m not okay.”

By the time Mingyu reached him, the tears had finally come, spilling up and over onto his cheeks. He knelt down beside him and pressed a hand to the middle of his back, trying to gain the younger man’s attention through the pain. 

“Is it your ankle? Can you move it?”

Seungkwan paused as he tried to evaluate the level of mobility he still had, then choked out from behind his hand, 

“I can’t.”

“I’ll get some ice!”

The others around them were fretting, offering to do things and grab things and check things, but Seungkwan was looking at Mingyu with a pained expression. 

“We need to go to the hospital.”

Mingyu nodded slowly with a frown, knowing his boyfriend was right, because he always was, but wishing he wasn’t this time. 

“Okay.”

Was all he answered, and it seemed to sap the last of Seungkwan’s strength, or poise, or whatever it was that he had called on to get him this far, because now that Mingyu was in charge and knew the plan, the younger man choked out a pained little sob from behind his hand and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

He stayed tucked into the crook of Mingyu’s neck as his boyfriend carried him down to the building’s garage, and sat with him in the back seat of one of their coworker’s cars, and waited with him in the hospital waiting room until they were called in for an x-ray of what they were told was a torn ligament. 

_ “Right now?” _

Was all he squeaked when the doctor recommended he go in for surgery right away, nodding numbly through the woman’s reassurances that it was routine and quick and best to get out of the way as soon as possible, and Mingyu’s promises that he would stay the whole time, and call his manager, and his roommate, and his mother, and take care of everything that needed to be taken care of before he would even wake up. 

The next time he spoke was as Mingyu pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, frowning up at the man from where he was laid back in a hospital bed that had been wheeled into the hallway and was waiting for the elevator. 

“I never even had my wisdom teeth out.”

Mingyu matched his boyfriend’s frown and squeezed his hand tight, reassuring, 

“This will be even easier than that. And I’ll be here waiting for you.”

He released the younger man’s hand and stepped back as the nurse beside him cleared her throat, and then the elevator arrived and they were gone. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“I’m a good fucking person.”

Seokmin pursed his lips in a frown and nodded along as his roommate ranted for the third time in the past hour, pulling his chair a little closer to Seungkwan’s bedside to better stroke his hair as he spoke. 

“I stretch and exercise and take vitamins  _ every day, _ I’m fit and I eat well and for  _ what!” _

The younger man exclaimed bitterly, moving to cross his arms and then thinking better it as he noted the IV still stuck in the back of his hand. 

“It’s not fair at  _ all, _ Kwannie.”

Seokmin sympathized with a shake of his head, bringing his other hand up to stroke his thumb across his friend’s arm in circular motions. He knew Seungkwan just needed a sympathetic ear right now, and he would happily fill that role as long as he was needed. 

He’d called Mingyu when he’d gotten off work, suspecting the man might need some backup even if he  _ was _ the superman of boyfriends, and he’d been right. Superman was now picking up his and Seungkwan’s things back at the office and retrieving his car, while Seokmin picked up where he’d left off as rant-listener and head-patter. 

“It’s not!”

Seungkwan agreed with a huff, pausing to rip open the jello cup a nurse had brought him on a tray at some point and stab his spoon into it menacingly. Seokmin resisted giggling at the sight, though he actually  _ was _ glad. 

He knew his roommate tended to channel any negative feelings he had into anger, and he much preferred to see that than the man bottling it all up. If he had been  _ quiet  _ while stuck in a hospital bed with a torn ligament, it would’ve been more concerning. Anger meant he was finding the strength to recover. 

“Look who came to see their favorite coworkerrrrr!”

A voice suddenly cooed from the doorway, and Joshua and Jeunghan materialized at the foot of the bed with matching grins as they took in the sight of their dear subordinate in a hospital bed. 

“Oh  _ god, _ not  _ you two _ …”

The pair ignored the comment and approached Seungkwan on either side, taking turns to squeeze him in a hug. 

“We’re really sorry you got hurt, Seungkwan.”

Joshua spoke sweetly in the younger man’s ear as he hugged him tight, Jeonghan nodding along and adding, 

“We brought you some flowers.”

He turned and gestured just as Jihoon and Chan finally shuffled into the room behind them, the latter obscured by an almost comically huge vase of flowers he clearly was somewhat struggling to lug over to the little table by the window. Seungkwan snorted behind his knuckles at the sight, thinking it was so very  _ devil twins _ to get him something  _ so sweet  _ that was also such a burden. __

“It’s none of that grocery store crap, obviously, we arranged this ourselves for you.”

Jeonghan waved a dismissive hand as they watched Chan delicately deposit the beast of a bouquet onto the table. Seungkwan nodded along, his smile a little watery, clearly touched. 

“I can definitely tell.”

He responded wobbily, then batted delicately at the corners of his eyes as Seokmin leaned down to offer him a sweet smile and reassuring squeeze of his arm. Chan finally stepped out from behind the vase to jab a thumb against his own chest with a proud smile. 

_ “I _ helped pick out the flowers, I knew you liked pink!”

Probably anyone in the world could have guessed that their coworker likes pink but Chan seemed especially proud of this knowledge, which made Seungkwan giggle. The younger man drew closer, expression suddenly a little hesitant, and serious. 

“Seungkwan, I just wanted to say, I’m really sorry you got hurt. We’ve all been so worried about you, and - well I know we fight a lot but - I consider you my friend too. We’ve worked together for so long you’re probably the one I’m closest with, so when I saw you in pain I really got worried…”

He seemed both like he’d been planning this speech for hours and that he was struggling to find the words to say, anxiously twisting the edge of the hospital bed sheets between his hands as he rambled with a frown, and it was enough to make Seungkwan outright laugh. 

“Oh my god, Chan, you don’t have to do this, please just come give me a hug.”

He stretched out his arms and Chan brightened, looking relieved as he crossed over to hug his favorite frenemy. 

“What was that even supposed to be?”

“I know, like get a room…”

Jeonghan and Joshua criticized from their perches on either side of the bed. 

“He’s always trying to give speeches…”

Jihoon joined in with a puzzled expression, and it made Seokmin giggle, too nice to chime in even if he sort of agreed about Chan’s dramatics. 

Finally the manager in the room edged closer to the bed, clearly feeling very awkward to be here - and the devil twins weren’t helping. 

“Look, even our sweetheart manager Jihoonie came to check on you, Kwannie, you should be flattered~”

Jeonghan cooed, Joshua nodding along and adding sweetly, 

“And he promised to be good, we can even call him by his favorite nickname, right Jihoonie~?”

The man pressed his lips into a flat line, taking a deep breath through his nose before nodding once and looking only slightly pained. 

“Sure.”

Jeonghan and Joshua both giggled and clapped their hands together in delight, the latter turning back to Seungkwan. 

“The whole car ride here he was saying, ‘if it would make Seungkwannie feel better, I’ll let him call me Jihoonie, he’s earned it, I just love him sooo much’. Really he wouldn’t shut up about it, right Hannie?”

The other man nodded, and Chan fixed Seungkwan with a serious look. 

“He didn’t say any of that, just so you know.”

The man in the hospital bed snorted, patting the youngest. 

“I know.” 

He winked up at his manager, whose ears were burning now as he finally stepped forward to grumble, 

“I made you a mix cd to listen to while you’re here.”

A chorus of ‘aaaw!’s and affectionate noises rang out in surround sound that made the blush spread down the length of his neck, the man shifting shyly on his feet. 

“Yeah well, it seemed charming at the time but I realized you’d have no way to listen to it…”

Seungkwan nodded. It was true, he didn’t. He watched as his manager pulled something out of his jacket pocket. 

“...So I’ll lend you my old CD player for now.”

He handed the round, plastic device over - a contraption Seungkwan hadn’t seen in ages, and it looked to be about that old. It was dinged up in a few places and had two faded and frayed Pokemon stickers stuck to the front of it, surrounded by a handful more smudges where other stickers clearly used to be but had now been rubbed away with time. 

From his perch beside the bed Seokmin clapped a hand over his mouth at the sight, tears instantly springing to his eyes. 

_ “Oh my god it’s precious.” _

He choked out, and Seungkwan lifted his gaze from the CD player now in his hands to blink up at his roommate with his bottom lip jutted out and eyes wide in agreement. This was by far the  _ cutest _ thing their sweetheart manager had ever done.

“The  _ Pokemon stickers...” _

Seokmin breathed from behind his hand in absolute  _ wonder, _ Seungkwan giggling and nodding his agreement. 

“Why is he crying.”

Jihoon frowned over at his swooning managees, eyeing Seokmin as he brushed the tears away from his eyes. Seungkwan just laughed and reached out to give his manager an affectionate squeeze on the arm. 

“This is just so thoughtful of you, Jihoon, thank you.”

He peered around at all his coworkers gathered around his hospital bed with a soft smile, pressing a shy hand to his cheek. 

“Really, thanks to all of you. I didn’t expect all this fuss…”

He’d been feeling pretty miserable when he’d woken up from his surgery, and even more miserable when Mingyu finally tore himself away from his side to go get their things. If he’d been asked if he A) expected his entire department plus Chan to show up and B) expected them to actually be nice to him, he would’ve scoffed at the thought. 

But it was happening now, and it really warmed his heart. He sniffled, a tear suddenly escaping from the corner of his eye, and he let out a watery laugh at himself and how pathetic he was being. He probably should go back to the righteous fury he’d been kindling before, but it was hard when everyone was being so  _ nice.  _

A hand slipped into his own and he gave it a squeeze, eyes following the arm up to Jeonghan’s kind smile. 

“You know,  _ everyone _ wanted to come wish you well, Kwannie. This is just who we could fit in our Honda.”

He nodded at Chan and Jihoon and Seungkwan gave another little laugh before taking his hand back to rub at his watery eyes, which is why he didn’t see when Mingyu came in, looking a little windswept like maybe he’d rushed there. The man broke into a smile as he blinked around at all the friends that had come to visit his boyfriend, pressing a hand over his heart. 

“Wow, thanks for coming to cheer Seungkwan up, guys.”

Seungkwan dropped his hands to blink surprised, watery eyes at the boyfriend who had suddenly materialized at the end of his bed, and Mingyu looked equally taken aback. 

“Wait, why did you make him  _ cry!” _

Hope in their coworkers now lost, he hurried forward to cup the younger man’s face in his hands with a frown, rubbing tears away with his thumbs. 

“Well it’s not like it’s  _ hard…” _

Joshua scoffed, earning a giggle from Jeonghan and Chan, and a nudge from Jihoon. Seungkwan giggled along too and then sighed, putting on a reassuring smile for his boyfriend. 

“It’s fine, Gyu, they were just being too nice to me, that’s all.”

The older man pursed his lips as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation, taking in the CD player in Seungkwan’s lap and the bouquet of flowers on his table before finally breaking into a little grin. Still, he shot a  _ look _ around at their coworkers for good measure. 

“Well -  _ good.” _

He knew more than most that Seungkwan believed it was actually possible to be  _ too nice _ to him, even if that was patently untrue. A parade could be thrown in his honor and it probably  _ still _ wouldn’t be enough for how much genuine kindness and love Seungkwan put out in the world every day. But even so, it would probably kill him, if  _ bursting into tears _ at getting  _ visited by friends at the hospital _ was any indication. 

“You’re looking a lot better than when I left.”

Mingyu commented softly, bringing a hand up to stroke the bangs out of his boyfriend’s eyes. When he’d switched off with Seokmin, Seungkwan was still groggy from the drugs and mostly just really grumpy. Now some of the color had returned to his cheeks, and he seemed more alert. 

Seungkwan nodded. 

“I feel a little better. I mean, it still hurts but this has been a nice distraction.”

He nodded to his friends with another thankful smile, before picking up the CD player in his lap to hold up for his boyfriend, bottom lip jutting out and eyes glittering again. 

“Look what Jihoonie brought me…”

Seokmin made some kind of pained sound at his side like he might start crying again, and Mingyu pursed his lips in an affectionate pout as he looked over the item with adoration. 

“Oh my god, that’s  _ Jihoon’s?” _

“That’s it - if you guys don’t stop making fun of my CD player I’ll take it back!”

Jihoon huffed grumpily, and Jeonghan suddenly appeared at his side to pat him on the shoulder. 

“Okay that’s our cue, I think Jihoonie has run out of his good will.”

Joshua giggled in agreement, then gave Seungkwan another quick hug. 

“We hope you heal up quick, Seungkwannie.”

Chan nodded as his older coworkers started herding him towards the door. 

“Don’t take too long or it’ll be really boring at work!”

Jihoon paused in the doorway at that, turning back to his youngest managee. 

“Take all the time you need to recover, Seungkwan, that’s an order from your manager.”

Seungkwan nodded with a sweet smile at the man, who gave a nod of approval back before disappearing into the hallway, leaving just Seokmin and Mingyu in the room. Seungkwan reached up to wrap his non-IV arm around his boyfriend, pulling him down into a kiss. 

“I missed you.”

He murmured, and Mingyu laughed against his lips. 

“Really? Even with all those people here to keep you company?”

It was Seungkwan’s turn to laugh, releasing the man from his embrace as he did. 

“Yeah, but none of them kiss me like you do.”

Mingyu shrugged with a mischievous grin. 

“I dunno, I bet Jihoon’s a pretty good kisser. It’s always the quiet ones.”

Seokmin started choking on the spoonful of jello he’d stolen from Seungkwan’s tray and the couple cracked up, watching as he covered his red face in his hands with a pained whine. Mingyu eyed his boyfriend as he laughed, reaching over to stroke his thumb gently across the man’s wrist. 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling a little better, babe.”

Seungkwan sighed, but gave a resigned smile. 

“Yeah, well. There’s nothing I can do now except get better, right? Even though it is  _ not  _ fair that this happened to me.”

He pointed at Seokmin to back him up, who gave a big nod for emphasis with pursed lips, making Mingyu laugh. Seungkwan waved a hand, looking a little more himself as he commanded the attention of the room. 

“Anyways, a few weeks of taking it easy and I’ll be fine. It takes a lot more than a bum ankle to take down  _ Boo Seungkwan,  _ I mean  _ come on.” _

Both Seokmin and Mingyu smiled with relief to hear  _ Boo Seungkwan _ bouncing back already, the latter leaning down to give his boyfriend another sweet kiss. 

“You’re the strongest person I know, Seungkwan, I love you so much.”

There was so much more he wanted to say, but Mingyu knew he could never convey how much overwhelming love he had for his boyfriend right now. This had been an intense, scary moment - obviously for Seungkwan, but for him too, as a relatively new partner trying to help out in whatever way he could. 

There was a part of him that foolishly wished he could’ve prevented this all from happening, could’ve swept in and saved his boyfriend from all the pain. But despite his regrets, now he got to watch Seungkwan make the best out of a difficult situation, grow stronger from it, and be by his side as he did - and that was something he was going to treasure. 

“I love you too.”

Seungkwan offered Mingyu a soft smile before adding with more vibrato,

“Now take me home so I can finally cuddle with my sweet puppy baby.”

The older man chuckled, not wasting any time as he headed for the door. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll ask the nurse about getting your release forms.”

Seokmin, who had been patiently waiting for a good moment to speak up, finally held up the CD player he had swiped from Seungkwan at some point and said with a serious expression, 

“If I don’t hear Jihoonie’s mix CD in the next 30 seconds I’m going to explode.”

Seungkwan cracked up and clapped his hands together with a roll of the eyes, grabbing for his earbuds off the table so they could listen together. 

With loved ones like these by his side, Seungkwan knew he was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit that mf like button if u wanna hear jihoonie's mix cd


End file.
